


Quicksilver (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, younger genderfluid Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a 19 year old, genderfluid psychology student, who meets Hannibal for a paper he’s writing. Hannibal has no chill whatsoever. (From author's summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksilver (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quicksilver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601801) by [Weconqueratdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn). 



> For the identity challenge at fan_flashworks.
> 
> Thank you so much to weconqueratdawn for permission to record this gorgeous story. Make sure you check out the series as a whole, and also the [amazing artwork](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6609841) by [theseavoices](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices), it really is incredible!
> 
> The music used at the start and end is from Bach, concerto in E flat major.

Quicksilver [at Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?58mhwb0dnlxpbh6) and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wnybqa9vs6sx7tb/quicksilver.mp3?dl=0)

The file is 48.40 min / 45.1Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic/art and leave weconqueratdawn and theseavoices some love, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.

On the other hand, if you're absolutely sure you don't want anyone to podfic your work, consider adding a blanket 'no' to podfic statement. That way nobody will hassle you about it :-)


End file.
